Magnets are useful for a variety of applications such as magnet arrays for electric motors. For example, one type of electric motor is a surface permanent magnet motor in which a rotor is implemented by an array of alternating pole magnets or a Halbach array. Ideally, the magnet array has a concentrated magnetic field on one side of the magnet array and substantially no magnetic field on the other side of the array. However, current magnet arrays are unable to shape magnetic fields in this manner. Currently, the manufacture of magnets and magnet arrays is complex and costly, and the magnets may be inefficient and do not always perform as desired.